Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Background Since he was born, Hal Jordan had always dreamt of taking to the stars and soaring among them. The middle child of a well-off family from Coast City, he was inspired by the work of his father - a test pilot for various experimental plans from Ferris Aircraft - and hoped to one day learn how to fly just like he did. Even as he was traumatized from the sight of the crash that ultimately claimed his dad’s life, Hal remained undeterred; at the age of 18, he joined the United States Air Force as a fighter pilot, running many dangerous missions in service to his country for several years and overcoming them while being ever-so defiant in the face of fear itself. One day, Hal came across a crashed alien spaceship; its pilot Abin Sur detected the amazing willpower that he possessed, and with his dying words, entrusted to him an object of great importance and strength: a Green Lantern ring. In a matter of minutes, he was conscripted into an organization of what essentially boiled down to “intergalactic policemen”; for Eons, the Green Lantern Corps patrolled the galaxy to root out injustice wherever it hid, and used their mighty power rings to create constructs powered by their users’ will and strength to fight against fear - qualities that Hal had embodied for his entire life without realizing it. With the power bestowed upon him came the appropriate responsibilities Hal was assigned to protect his home sector from threats both within and out of his world, and he never had to do it alone. For many decades, he fought valiantly to uphold the principles the Guardians of Oa wanted to impart; whether it was by himself, other Green Lanterns from Earth and beyond, and even his hundreds of allies from the Justice League - of which he is a founding member, he proved to villains all around to that whether in brightest day or in darkest night, those who worship evil’s might will forever fear his indomitable will and might. Powers & Abilities * Fighting Ability: '''While he is not as skilled in hand to hand combat as say, Batman, Green Lantern is still an extremely impressive hand-to-hand fighter. He has beaten Sinestro in closequaters combat multiple times and took down several Green Lanterns within a very short time-frame. He has also beaten fellow human Green Lantern Guy Gardner (or as Jamie Reyes’s Sister said - “The Crazy One”) in hand to hand combat. * '''Willpower: '''In order to use a Green Lantern Power Ring effectively, you need a considerable amount of willpower, and Hal Jordan has an amazing amount of sheer willpower, so much so that even without any ring, he was still able to beat Sinestro who is one of the former greatest Green Lanterns. During his fight against Krona, even when he had little energy left, he was still able to take them down despite them being one of the most powerful scientists in the DC universe. When Hal Jordan sets his mind to a task, he will complete it no matter how injured he is. That’s just the type of man Hal Jordan is. * '''Energy Manipulation: '''Hal can drop the energy of an object as low as absolute zero, to the point of complete atomic freezing. He can absorb energy and create anti-energy. Using his ring he was able to replicate a dark aura that dissolved matter. He was also able to send a construct through a telephone wire. He also recently existed as a being of pure will and came back to life after forging his own power ring. Arisa, a much lower tier Green Lantern could change into a ball of energy and back. Hal and Alan were able to convert the Flashes of their Earths into photons and back. Hal was also able to convert people into negative radiant energy. But his most famous use of energy is his Green Lantern Constructs. ** '''Energy Blasts: '''While fighting at a distance, Hal tends to fire energy blasts from his ring. These energy blasts can either be small shots which are meant more for distancing an enemy than beating them, or a straight laser that is strong enough to pierce the likes of Hector Hammond and Krona. ** '''Giant Fist: '''If Hal wants to knock something else, he will use the Power Ring to create a green construct of a fist that is several times larger than his usual fist. It can also be fired off from a distance. This is his most preferred construct when someone gets close. ** '''Buildings: '''Hal is capable of creating entire structures using his Green Lantern ring. His most impressive feat regarding this is when Hal recreated the entire of Coast City using his Lantern Ring after it was destroyed. ** '''Armor: '''Hal Jordan can surround himself with constructed armor in order to protect himself from attacks as his armor is as tough as a Construct Shield which can withstand a supernova. In particular, due to his pilot background, he likes the flier armor which he can use to fly with as well as fire shots and drop constructed bombs. He has also created an armor that resembles the DC hero Steel. ** '''Airplane: '''Due to Hal’s day job being a pilot, one of his favorite constructs to create are airplanes. Hal can either use an airplane construct in order to pilot it as well as throw them as projectiles towards the enemy. ** '''Minigun: '''Hal creates a large minigun that he carries with two hands and can fire multiple bullets out of. Usually he does this in order to keep opponents at a distance or when he wants to take on multiple enemies at once. He has also used a Gatling Gun in the New 52. ** '''Shields: Perhaps one of his most used Constructs, Hal will often surround himself with a construct shield in order to protect himself from attacks. These constructs are very hard to break but characters with enough power like Superman are capable of breaking them. They can also be used to prevent people from dying in space. ** Swords: '''Hal can create Sword Constructs in order to fight in melee range. These work like regular swords in that they are able to pierce enemies but can easily be broken with a strong enough strike. ** '''Baseball Bats: '''A strong weapon that can be used to knock enemies attacks right back at them. ** '''The Boot: '''In order to deal with Dex-Starr - the Red Lantern Cat - he creates a boot to kick him in the butt… should have given him a boot to the head. ** '''Walls: '''Hal is able to create walls to protect himself from attacks, though they will break with enough hits. ** '''Himself: '''Hal is able to create a construct of himself. He can also change this construct’s size allowing it to lift as well as stop heavy objects such as ships. ** '''Other Beings: Stealing this idea from the Orange Lantern Larfeeze, Hal was able to create constructs of his Green Lantern friends and allies in order to defeat Larfreeze. This includes the likes of Alan Scott, Guy Gardner and Jade. However, it is very likely these constructs are not as strong as the human lanterns. * Non-Construct Ring Abilities: ** Invisibility: '''With his Power Ring, Hal can turn himself and others invisible and create illusions to take their place. Hal has turned a city's populace invisible before and can conceal things from even Clark and J'onn's senses. ** '''Intangibility: '''The Power Ring can make Hal intangible. He can also phase an energy blast into someone's head which he used on Hammond. ** '''Healing: '''Through charging his ring while using the Power Battery, Hal is able to patch all his wounds up. He can also use the ring to heal his wounds normally, but this drains it of energy. ** '''Sealing: '''Hal can seal things away in pocket dimensions or trap them in alternate realities he creates. This works on objects, people and even things like someone's voice. With the aid four other lanterns, Hal even sealed away Parallax, the multiversal embodiment of fear. ** '''Spatial Manipulation: '''Hal can cause spatial warps or subspace waves. His warping can make an inch stretch like a parsec, a difference of 1.2 quintillion times. He traveled fine in an area with no space or time as men know it and bent and shattered reality itself in his battle with Sinestro. His spatial warping was able to make infinity bend back on itself. He was also able to teleport his brother across the universe. He and Alan also teleported the entire population of Earth-2. ** '''Time Manipulation: '''Hal is a casual time traveler. He time traveled to the year of 5707. He was able to rip a hole to 100,000,000 years ago. He can send others to different times and even his power beams to other times. He power-beamed both Flash and Reverse Flash through time. Hal can also disrupt the flow of time. Even on verge of death, he was able to stretch a nanosecond into eternity. He was able to freeze time up to a thousand miles from a planet and was competitive with Parallax Hal who was a casual time-freezer. Besides that, Green Lanterns can create time as well. Hal created "chronal energy" and time. A flash of his consciousness was able to disrupt a time null zone. He was perfectly fine in a stasis field where time did not move. Green Lanterns can also destroy time. When the Time Trapper got a Green Lantern ring he destroyed all possible futures of Earth-1. ** '''Matter Manipulation: '''Even while in his civilian form and dreaming, Hal can transmute people or turns toys real. His ring can rearrange the fundamental parts of objects to form a new thing. His ring was able to scan for weak points and rearrange molecules. The Atom using Hal's ring was able to imperfectly restore the atoms of the JLA and Hal himself was able to pack down the atoms of a star. The ring can also affect particles and Hal has twice shrunk himself down to subatomic sizes. Hal's ring will automatically regenerate Hal and even pull his body parts together across dimensions. Hal can also create negative matter. ** '''Mental Manipulation: '''Hal is able to brainwash the entire Justice league and resist the power of demons who were also able to brainwash all of them, winning the mental battle. He can also brainwash everyone on Earth and do stuff like copy or return neural waves. ** '''Soul Manipulation: '''Hal can separate his own or someone else's soul from their body, or put someone's soul back into their body. Hal’s soul retains his powers and was able to teleport Superman to another dimension. ** '''Power Manipulation: '''Hal can convert his powerset into other such types of energy including magic. He can also both steal and/or restore other people’s superpowers. ** '''Duplication: By subjecting himself to intense electromagnetism, which is something he can do himself, Hal can create up to twenty clones of himself. Equipment *'Power Ring:' Hal’s go-to weapon. The Power Ring itself was created on the planet Oa by the guardians of the universe. While several types of Power Rings do exist, Hal and all other Green Lanterns have one that’s standard issue when they join the Green Lantern Corps. The Power Ring can create constructs of whatever Hal wants just by using his willpower (we will go over some of his most used constructs later). They have an energy limit however, and if they run out, they will need to be recharged. *'Power Battery:' The Green Lantern Power Batteries were created by the Guardians of the Universe to serve as an energy conduit to the Green Lantern Central Power Battery which is on Oa. A Green Lantern can keep them in a pocket dimension and then pull out the Battery when they need do in order to recharge the Power Ring when it runs out. Feats Strength *According to Superman, the power of Hal’s ring surpasses all quantification *Able to knock around Post-Crisis Superman *Hal one-shot AMAZO after he had absorbed the combined powers and stats of the entire Justice League *Dealt significant damage to Captain Atom. At the time, Captain Atom could casually create a universe, casually destroy a universe, and even has a recent WoG statement that he is multiversal *Punched Sinestro hard enough to shatter reality. *Hal Jordan fought Doctor Polaris amped up on the magnetic force of the whole universe, the force holding the universe together *Hal beat him by turning his energy into the energy of the magnetic core, overloading Doctor Polaris who previously had no difficulty holding the magnetic energy of the universe. *Hal was so tough he was able to one-shot Krona, and even dealt damage to him when he had Ion, the embodiment of all willpower in the multiverse. Krona even without Ion was able to control all the emotional electromagnetic entities representing the seven mindsets of the entire multiverse, solo entire legions of superheroes, and beat up Galactus in the canonical crossover. *Fought Sinestro while he had the full power of Parallax *Hal was able to stab a hole through Mandrakk who is a multiversal reality warper and in that form was above The Spectre and The Radiant, and Superman required cosmic armor to fight him *Rookie Hal - due to a timewarp - was forced to fight himself as Parallax, and the two were fairly evenly matched, their wills even said to be even. Parallax Hal was able to solo a large group of superheroes, casually froze time twice, and defeated Black Lantern Spectre, as well as ripped the face off normal Spectre. Speed *Just an hour after first getting his powers, he was able to move trillions of miles with ease, a feat that is likely millions of times the speed of light. *Just Hal’s probes can scan the entire universe for other lanterns and return in a heartbeat. Given that the DC universe is hundreds of trillions of light years long, this is likely sextillions of times the speed of light. As Hal can propel himself with his own constructs his speed should likely be this high at least. *When Hal was brainwashed, Barry Allen Flash could not escape him. *Caught Barry Allen Flash when he was possessed by Parallax *Trapped Professor Zoom *Fought on par with Professor Zoom, and at the time he thought Zoom was Barry so was holding back. *Caught the OTHER Zoom after he totally blitzed both Superman and Wonder Woman *Recently he very nearly broke the Speed Force barrier himself Durability *Tanked strikes from Pre-Crisis Superboy Prime *Survived getting kicked through the planet *Tanked a nuke *Hal endured torture from the seven emotional electromagnetic beings *Tanked a blast that can destroy a moon *Auto-shield can casually tank bullets *Withstood the magnetic force of the universe Skill *Contained the U-Bomb. *Defeated Mongul after he caused the destruction of Coast City. *Forged his own Green Lantern Ring *Is considered to be one of the greatest Green Lanterns ever (if not the greatest) *During Emerald Twilight, he killed all other Green Lanterns besides Kyle Rayner *Absorbed all the energy of the Green Lanterns’ Power Battery, becoming Parallax. *Defeated Sinestro, Parallax, Nekron, and Krona. *Allied himself with the other Lantern Corps to battle Nekron and the Black Lanterns. Weaknesses *'Not Invincible:' Being a Green Lantern doesn’t make you invincible, and Hal has learned that quite often. *'Limited Power:' Hal’s ring has a limited amount of power. If it runs out, Hal can’t use it anymore until it gets recharged, which is really a nuisance when, say, flying through space, or in a prolonged battle with a being that wants you dead. *'Cockiness:' Hal is also incredibly cocky...something that’s been a problem since before he was drafted into the Corps. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:Time Manipulators Category:Warner Bros. Category:Military Characters Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Superheroes Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Healers Category:Illusion Casters Category:Light Manipulators Category:Neutral Good Category:Memory Manipulators Category:Humans Category:Telekinetics